This invention relates to a disposable cartridge for a portable electrostatic spray device designed for personal use. More particular, this invention is focused on improvements for product mixing and maintaining a superior high voltage connection.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,786, Kelly offers a refillable reservoir system. However, the system described by Kelly does not integrally include a nozzle with the delivery system. The system, as described, would cross contaminate the liquid delivery system when it would be desired to use multiple liquids as Kelly""s delivery system is simply a piston operated pump with a dip tube extending into the product reservoir. To avoid cross-contamination this system would necessitate an added cleaning step with a specialized cleaning solution. Furthermore, Kelly does not include a positive displacement system. Rather, Kelly has a non-continuous delivery system in that fluid is delivered in response to user actuation of lever arm 266. As such, Kelly""s flow rate will be variable because the rate at which the lever is depressed may vary due to inconsistent actuation force from the user. Kelly""s system also does not recognize the need and therefore does not offer a solution to limiting electrical current passing through the product reservoir. Lastly, Kelly does not offer a means by which to mix the product in the reservoir.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,634, Noakes offers a disposable reservoir system. The Noakes system is not a xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d design, as the electrode stays connected with the device and would be a common element for all reservoirs in communication with the device. Noakes"" electrode is a source for cross-contamination between products from different reservoirs. Further, Noakes"" electrode design is a thin metal wire, which has an increased breakage potential. Further, the system described by Noakes is a non-continuous delivery system. Further, Noakes does not recognize or offer a solution for the problem of limiting electrical current passing through the product reservoir. Further, Noakes does not offer a method to incorporate a mixing feature in the reservoir to mix product. Finally, Noakes does not address the problem of removing or re-using a partially filled reservoir. With the reservoir being punctured by the electrode, removal of a partially filled reservoir may be messy. Further, when the partially filled reservoir is desired for use again, one would need to align the electrode with the previous puncture site, or create a different puncture and then devise a way to prevent product leakage from the previous puncture site.
A disposable cartridge for an electrostatic spraying device which is configured and disposed to electrostatically charge and dispense a product from a supply to a point of dispersal. The electrostatic spraying device has a reservoir configured to contain the supply of product and a nozzle to disperse the product. The nozzle being disposed at the point of dispersal. The nozzle has an exit orifice. A channel is disposed between the reservoir and the nozzle, wherein the channel permits the electrostatic charging of the product upon the product moving within the channel. A positive displacement mechanism is used to move the product from the reservoir to the nozzle. A power source supplies an electrical charge. A high voltage power supply, high voltage contact, and high voltage electrode are used. A portion of the high voltage electrode being disposed between the reservoir and the nozzle is used to electrostatically charge the product within the channel at a charging location. A mixing mechanism may be disposed between the reservoir and the nozzle to reconstitute any product which may have separated. The mixing mechanism may be a mixing ball, static mixer, disc having at least one hole, baffle having at least one opening, prop mixer.
The high voltage contact may be spring biased in direction towards the high voltage electrode. The high voltage electrode may be annular to improve contact with the high voltage contact. A locking mechanism may be added to secure the connection between the high voltage contact and the high voltage electrode. A locking feature may be added to secure the disposable cartridge within the device. An ejection feature may be added to release the disposable cartridge from the device.